


Wings at Sunset

by Mindswander



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Wings, thor has wings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Thor has wings but is hesitant to show them to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of this prompt: I would prefer a reveal scene, Thor telling and showing Steve his wings for the first time! I think he would be slightly nervous about the reactions and maybe not everyone gets wings so those that do only share them with like very important people?
> 
> It was written for thundershieldit as a part of my fic giveaway. 
> 
> As always, I don't have a beta so forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> (I know that's a really awful fic name but I'm just the worst at it haha.)

Natasha had almost seen.

Almost.  

Or did. Most likely had.

He had been alone in the tower, or so he thought, and, for once, he felt free enough to drop the illusion, letting his wings fan out and up, giving them a proper stretch. Just as he curled them forward, as was in her nature, Natasha seemed to appear out of nowhere, and between her one blink and the next they were gone again. She seemed mildly startled, perhaps confused for a moment but she did not say anything and Thor breathed a sigh of relief after she left.

For a week afterwards he waited for her to say anything, do anything, but life went on as normal and he was able to relax again. Even so, he knew that he had to inform one of them, that he could not keep them a secret forever, but they all thought he was so human. He resembled them in many ways, yes, they even took his strength and ability to wield the weather in stride, but he knew the wings truly marked him as _other_ and he worried about their reactions. Once he truly decided to reveal himself however, the obvious first choice was Steve.

* * *

 

He had been confident in his selection until now, left to fidget on the couch as he waited for the captain. The man was almost always prompt, but Thor knew he could not control the traffic that was holding him up in this case.

All too soon and not soon enough, Thor hears the telltale slam of the fire door and Steve appears a moment later out of the gloom, cheeks slightly pink. “Sorry I’m late,” he says with a light pant. “Traffic was a nightmare and I decided to run of the rest of the way back.”

Thor smiles at him, feeling unable to talk around the sudden lump in his throat as Steve sets his bag on the table and then comes to sit on the couch. He folds his hands  in his lap and looks up at the Aesir. “So you said you had something to tell me?”

Thor’s smile falters at the question and he twists to face the window to admire at the sunset. It is particularly beautiful; pink, purple and orange blending together on the horizon as the sun is sinking below the mountains in the distance. Behind him he hears Steve shift on the couch. “Thor?” he asks, and there’s a hint of worry in his voice, as if he expects something awful and maybe it will be. A sliver of Thor, full of morbid curiosity has to know, desperately needs to know, if he’ll be rejected.

With a deep breath Thor turns around to the Captain though he gazes at the floor as he speaks. “I’ve been concealing a part of myself since I have known you. I…hope this will not change anything between us,” he states, voice strong though he does not feel as such. The Asgardian looks up and Steve’s face is a picture of concern, not a hint of suspicion or uncertainty in his expression, and Thor realizes, perhaps belatedly, how thoroughly Steve trusts him for some inexplicable reason. The knowledge makes the corners of Thor’s mouth twitch up and his confidence in his choice stabilizes again though he is still nervous.

Despite the sudden surge in his belief that Steve will not judge him harshly, he faces the window. If there is to be disgust or horror or anything unsavory Thor cannot make himself want to see the naked honesty of it all…again.

Slowly Thor drops the concealment spell and his wings materialize on his back. It’s like breathing in right before the rain, cool and refreshing; he feels whole.

For a moment he forgets Steve is there and spreads them to their full extent. They are enormous, crisp white, though they shimmer and flash blue in the setting sun, and he gives them a quick flap ruffling his hair before he folds them relatively flat onto his back. Thor clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, but forces himself to open them as he turns toward the Captain again.

The Aesir’s heart speeds up as he takes in Steve’s face; his mouth is a perfect ‘o’, face lit up with pure, unconcealed wonder. He looks as if he finds him beautiful and it makes Thor swallow thickly. He had expected many emotions, but he had not prepared for this one and so he decides to speak as if maybe Steve is mistaken in his first impression. “I apologize for hiding these from you,” he fans the wings lightly and the captain’s eyes track the movement before wandering back to his face, “but I have had a poor reception to them in the past. Even on Asgard they are quite rare.” When he stops speaking the room falls into an uncomfortable silence, at least it feels so for him, as Steve keeps staring until Thor cannot take it. “Captain, I understand if—“

“No,” Steve says. “I’m sorry. I’m just…They’re _beautiful_. How could anyone…” his voice trails off as he steps closer and Thor lets him because Steve appears so earnest.

 “Can I touch them?” he inquires, voice soft, but he immediately backpedals. “I’m sorry. That’s’ probably rude to ask that. I don’t know,” he rambles and Thor laughs. He feels comfortable, as if everything is falling perfectly into place somehow.

“You can touch.” He unfurls them slightly, bringing them forward so Steve can reach them more easily. The Asgardian tracks Steve’s hand until it’s on him and he shudders at the feel. It has been an exceptionally long time since anyone other than he personally has laid a finger on them, but Steve is gentle. There’s one finger, then two, a whole hand stroking down through the feathers that fluff without his consent under the attention.

Thor watches Steve face’s as he does this and the little tremors of pleasure in his body make him lean into the shorter blond until he’s cupping the back of his neck. His kisses the corner of his mouth gently, then his lips, before he comes back into himself and pulls away. Rather than looking offended like he expects, Steve is smiling at him and the man unexpectedly wraps his arm around his waist, his fingertips grazing the underside of his right wing.

 “Forgive me. I did not—“

“It’s alright. It’s good. You’re…amazing and you shouldn’t have felt the need to hide from us, from me, especially me.” He puts his other arm around Thor and rubs soothing circles on his back. “But I get it. I do. Thank you for showing me.”

Thor rests his forehead against Steve’s and brings his wings forward, cocooning them in, blocking out the world for a moment. “No, thank _you_ Steven.”

 

 


End file.
